<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The taste of victor on your lips by evanescentdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211609">The taste of victor on your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn'>evanescentdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haybekah [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkness, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, Minor Marcel/Rebekah, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, and really minor klebekah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, a drunk Rebekah is <em>nothing</em> like what Hayley expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haybekah [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The taste of victor on your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>11. Things you said when you were drunk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, a drunk Rebekah is <em>nothing</em> like what Hayley expected.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Hayley was half worried as she watched Rebekah gulp down the alcohol like it was nothing, groaning at the already-headache she was getting thinking about the disasters that this would lead to. But it turns she had <em>nothing</em> to worry about. Rebekah’s completely different then what she thought. Instead—Rebekah is sweet, and clingy but in an adorable way. And oh god, her <em>smiles</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s not fair at all. She shouldn’t be able to smile like <em>that</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hayley would love to be able to stare at it for forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebekah still never knows when to stop talking, Hayley thinks with a wash of affection. She’s babbling about how annoying and not fair Elijah is. “I mean! How could he—I am his one and only sister, and he said <em>no</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hayley tries to repress the urge to roll her eyes and wisely doesn’t say what she thinks about that. <em>Of course </em>he’d say that. Rebekah wanted to burn down a whole town because they didn’t allow her to wear whatever she wanted. “At least Nik and Kol understood my feelings, you should have seen it—” Her face lights up and she leans in <em>closer</em>. “It was <em>gorgeous</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hayley feels her breath tingle her neck as Rebekah whispers that last word, her voice hitched in awe. And doesn’t think she can handle for any longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s too close, her fingers all over her skin and arms and Hayley never had any self control. The alcohol she’s been drinking is finally getting her, starting to blur at the reasons why that’s a bad, absolutely terrible idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They made a whole spectacle of it. Kol created the script, and it was hilarious and brilliant—not that I am ever telling him that—and even <em>Elijah </em>joined in the end.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebekah’s body is pressing along her side, her fingers dancing along the edge of her hips and neck and her lips are too close. Just a little sideway shift and she could—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Hayley even registers, she’s kissing Rebekah.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pump lips sliding against hers, nails digging into her skin and it’s wonderful—more than all the dreams, and her wishes—it’s <em>real</em>. She tastes like alcohol and Hayley’s head is buzzing. <em>More, more, more, </em>she’s thinking as she laughs and it should be awkward. Kisses and laughter don’t mix.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Rebekah is laughing and they’re a mess and they keep kissing sloppy and pressing even closer, if that’s possible. Hayley can feel the way her breasts are soft against the side and heat pools and tugs in her stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebekah’s cold hand on her bare skin is what shocks back to real life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hayley rips herself away from Rebekah with haste. “I—” This wasn't how it was to <em>go</em>. Her heart is pounding her chest, and all the good mood is being replaced with guilt. Oh <em>god</em>, what was she <em>thinking</em>—Rebekah’s drunk and she’s in love with someone else. She wasn’t thinking, that’s what.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hayley looks away, unable to look at her, her bruised lips and her messed up hair, hating the way she ache with want.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Urgh, why did you <em>stop</em>, Hayley. Come on, we were just getting to the good part.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s—her voice—<em>what</em>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hayley whirls with wide eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebekah meets her with a smirk, and doesn’t look at all drowsy but at perfect ease. Leaning back against the chair like—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>You weren’t drunk</em>?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebekah laughs, bright and reaches a hand to drag her in. “It took you this long to figure it out?” The smirk on her mouth is infuriating and Hayley wants to take it off. Preferably with her own mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But...I thought...” <em>I thought you were in love with Marcel.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hayley swallows at the tender press of fingers on her face. “You <em>wouldn’t catch any of my flirting</em>so I had to go something more obvious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flirting? She was actually flirting with her. Hayley thought it was just something that Rebekah does with anyone. That it was was her way of greeting. (She and Klaus do it all that time.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” Hayley says stupidly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebekah laughs again, eyes crinkling and Hayley <em>loves her so much.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But what—what about Marcel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who about him?” Rebekah just says, like there wasn’t anything going on between them, before she kisses her and everything drowns out.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sgsjkdkd Rebekah trolling Hayley. I love her so much </p>
<p>And as always, thanks  for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem! ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>